


testamento de juventud

by YourDragonFire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDragonFire/pseuds/YourDragonFire
Summary: Cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería enamorarse, ya era muy tarde; Yoon Jeonghan estaba, finalmente, enamorado de lo que parecía ser su peor pesadilla y su sueño más preciado.





	testamento de juventud

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello guys~   
> Para lxs carats: espero que este fic alcance las expectativas que tienen con respecto a los ff, si hay algo que no les gusta o que creen que podría mejorar, no duden en avisarme por comentarios.   
> Para lxs no carats: espero que les guste a ustedes también, y que staneen talento a.k.a, Seventeen. También, si creen que hay algo que pueda mejorar, o algo que no les gusta, avisenme por comentarios.  
> ¡Toda crítica constructiva aporta mucho aquí!   
> Hope y'all like it!   
> Jules' out~

Aparentemente, Joshua Hong estaba muerto. 

Pero el problema real era que, aparentemente, Joshua Hong estaba vivo. 

Michelle Falkoff dijo una vez: "nunca conoces realmente a alguien hasta que lo escuchas"; frase que parecía pintar, con detalle, la situación en la sala de estar del departamento de Yoon Jeonghan, mejor amigo de Joshua. 

Mil trescientas ochenta y cuatro personas habían caminado por la acera del apartamento, pero solo una había entrado al mismo, totalmente aterrado y nervioso. 

Mil millones de estrellas se mostraban brillantes sobre el cielo de la ciudad, y solo una brillaba más que las demás. 

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te quieren muerto?

\- Definitivamente. 

Mil trescientos segundos había estado Yoon Jeonghan esperando para hablar en aquella caótica conversación, y cada segundo dolía más que el otro. 

Aparentemente, Yoon Jeonghan estaba muerto. Pero bastante vivo, también. 

\- No entiendo ¿Estás diciendo que dijiste que yo soy el "dealer" del grupo de mugrientos esos, para culpar a Chunghee?

\- Uh, si, algo así. 

\- ¡Hong! - la voz de Jeonghan se levantó de golpe, un tono que no era normal, y que sus amigos detestaban.- Cuando me maten voy a tomarme el trabajo de sellar las puertas del paraíso.- el ceño fruncido en su rostro era profundo; se alejó del otro a pasos largos,  se dirigió al balcón.

\- Han, entiende... - Joshua lo siguió, no podía evitar sentirse como una bolsa de mierda.- Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa en todo esto y, si ellos suponen que yo estoy muerto y tú distribuyes droga, no van a molestarnos más.

\- Mira, mocoso de iglesia, - la voz había adquirido un tono más grave y oscuro ahora; puso su dedo en el pecho del otro y lo empujó hasta acorralarlo con el balcón mismo - no me metas en tus asuntos porque, aunque seas mi amigo de toda la vida, te juro que te voy a pegar una patada en el culo tan fuerte que la naval se va a pasar años enteros buscando mi zapato en tu esfinter.

Joshua lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. 

\- Creo que quisiste decir "recto". 

\- Te voy a patear en serio, Hong. 

Jeonghan suspiró de manera pesada, su viaje a Japón se acababa de posponer. 

\- Perdón ¿Si? No quería que todo esto terminara así, voy a tratar de revertirlo...

\- No, no - lo interrumpió, manos en las sienes.- Está bien, le demos un mes ¿Ya? Luego voy a poder ir a Japón a desquitarme con alguien ¿Quieres venir? A nadie le va a importar si desapareces en otro país. 

Joshua rió de manera suave, no era que le generara risa, estaba demasiado estresado por toda la situación, y saber que su mejor amigo lo apoyaba en esto era completamente relajante. 

\- Iría, pero sabes del trabajo. 

\- Si, si...


End file.
